


A Whole New World

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Taking Azeroth by Storm [1]
Category: Supernatural, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Whole New World

## –Stormwind–

Dean woke with his arm over his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep. The night before had gotten pretty wild. They had all celebrated a big victory over Lucifer. There had been losses, but thankfully, no one close to them. Shifting, he was suddenly more awake. The bed he had passed out on felt nothing like any bed he’d ever felt before.

That’s when the smells hit him. “The hell?” He groaned, slowly moving his arm and sitting up. The first thing that came to mind was Charlie’s LARPing thing, but even this was more elebrate. More realistic. Licking his lips, he swung his feet over the side of the bed. Seeing Meg draped over Cas, he raised an eyebrow.

A noise from behind him made him turn, just to see Gabriel. Clenching his jaw, he got up and gave the angel a shove, causing him to hit the floor with a loud ‘thud’. Moments later, the Trickster peeked over the head and raised an eyebrow. “If you wanted the bed, you could have just joined me, Dean-o.” He told him as he got up.

“Cut the crap, Gabriel. Where the hell are we?” He ground out, his head starting to throb.

“No idea.” He shrugged. “Did we raid one of those castle places that do kid’s parties?” His honey colored eyes looked around. Snapping his fingers, his smirk fell when nothing happened.

Even that caused Dean to be concerned. “Shit.” He breathed, turning to Cas, hoping that his angel mojo wasn’t out of service, as well. Shaking his best friend’s arm, it was slightly unnerving the way his other arm tightened around Meg for a moment. “Cas, snap us home.” He all but pleaded.

Cas cracked his eyes, a small smile playing on his face. “Morning, Dean.” He stretched before glancing down to see Meg smirking up at him. “Well, good morning.” He said somewhat awkwardly.

“You can flirt with your one night stand after. Home. Now.” Dean snapped.

Meg rolled her eyes as she sat up. “Someone didn’t get lucky last night, I see.” She mused, running her hand through her dark hair. “I could always help with that, big boy.” She teased.

Dean shot her a look. “I will exorcise you.” He growled. “I’m being nice at the moment for Cas.”

She held her hands up before she stood, starting to move slowly around the room, taking in the details.

* * *

## –Darnassus–

  
Smelling your girlfriend’s shampoo, you smiled to yourself. Your arm was around her waist, her back to your chest. Just as every other morning since you’d moved in together. She was in a tank top and boyshort underwear, you were in a baggy shirt and underwear. Jo shifted slightly, and you held her tight. “Too early.” You mumbled into her blonde hair. “5 more minutes…”

She smiled softly to herself, rubbing her back against you. “You sure?” Jo asked sleepily, her fingers tracing lines on your hand softly, her eyes still closed.

“You’re going to be disappointed if you expect something to pop up, baby.” You chuckled before kissing her shoulder. “I’m lacking certain parts for that.” Nipping her shoulder, your hand slipped just under the hem of her tank top.

Ellen grumbled on her own bed. “I don’t want to hear it.” She rolled over, getting comfortable.

Your eyes snapped open and you looked over to the other side of the room- a room you never saw before. There was Ellen, sleeping. “Uh, Jo?” You breathed.

“Yeah, babe?” She smirked, her tone low and sexy.

Licking your lips you glanced at her. “Did we happen to move rooms…houses…in our sleep?” You watched as her brows furrowed and her eyes opened. “I don’t think that we’re at the Roadhouse.” You breathed.

Jo shot out of bed, and to Ellen. “Momma!” She shook her, waking her up.

“Damn it, Joanna Beth!” She grumbled, rolling to her back. “What?” Her eyes opened to look up at her daughter and didn’t need an answer. “I see your problem.” Sitting up, she ran her hand through her dark hair, wondering where the hell they were, but glad you girls were with her. “I doubt you got pants with you?”

“I didn’t exactly look around for my stuff.” She told her, turning to walk back to where you were sitting on the side of your shared bed.

* * *

##  **–Ironforge–**

The smell of strong ale hit his nose, making Bobby scrunch his nose slightly. Beer, whisky, hell, tequila he was used to. This? This was something entirely different. Stronger. Then Sam’s voice snapped him awake completely. “Get the hell away from me, Gordon!” He was angry, and an angry Sam was serious.

“You’re an abomination.” The other hunter replied dangerously, right before John and Bobby both yanked him away from Sam.

John had a harsh look on his face. “What the hell is going on here?” He growled.

Sam got up, putting his hands on his hips. “He touches me again, I’m breaking his fingers, that’s what’s going on.” He snapped. Normally, he wasn’t like this, but Gordon had been trying for awhile to kill him. “Lucifer is gone, Gordon!” Sam reminded him angrily.

Gordon smirked. “Until you bring him back, leading his armies.” He said as if he was predicting the future. “You must die.” The venom in his voice was unmistakable.

“Uh, fellas, I think we got bigger problems here.” Bobby muttered. “Look around us, ya idjits!” He snapped when no one paid attention. Finally, all the men were shocked to see their surroundings. “What the hell did we getta drinkin’ last night?” He asked no one in particular.

The tension eased a bit between the four men as confusion took over. John furrows his brows, his grip never faltering on Gordon.

* * *

## –Azuremyst–

Crowley didn’t need sleep, no demon did. However, now and then, he forced it upon himself. Just for some peace and quiet, no matter how short that may be. This morning a sound hit his ears that he hadn’t heard in a very, very long time.

The sound of a blacksmith using his anvil.

That alone snapped him from his rare slumber. His eyes were red when they opened, fading to their usual brown. “What in the bloody hell?” He muttered to himself, the ceiling that couldn’t be further than his own. He sat up, noting the room had a total of 5 beds, and was set up much like an inn. A very old inn. On one laid Ruby, which was odd enough.

Lucifer occupied the one next to her. That should have been impossible! And Crowley knew this wasn’t a dream, as even when sleeping, he did not dream. Moving towards the other sleeping beings, he raised an eyebrow. He walked around to where Lucifer was on his back, a loathing in his eyes. Crowley gripped Lucifer’s shirt, yanking him so he was half sitting, eyes glowing red. “What the bloody hell happened? We took care of you, and your little pet over there.”

After a moment, Lucifer smirked. “I guess you really didn’t.” He said smoothly.


End file.
